


Skirt

by OomnyDevotchka



Series: Kink Bingo 2013 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OomnyDevotchka/pseuds/OomnyDevotchka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Space" and "Time", Amy has a little more fun with the TARDIS's glass floor. Rory doesn't mind as much as he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, unbritpicked, uneverything. As usual, if you see a problem, drop me a line. Also, the whole sucking at titles thing hasn't changed. Fills the teasing square on my [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

           Really, by this point, Rory should be used to Amy and her skirts.

           Ever since she got to the age where she started attracting the boys (all the boys, that is, not just Rory), she’s been wearing them: tiny, little strips of fabric that barely cover the tops of her thighs, exposing long, pale legs.

           When Rory was a teenager, he’d spent countless hours distracted by Amy and her skirts, whether it was alone in his room, lying on bed with his hand on his cock, or whether it was in the company of others, trying desperately to look away so he didn’t get hard in public.

           Now he’s older, though, a man and not an awkward kid, and he’s _married_ to Amy, for Christ’s sake! He’s seen her in far less than those skirts countless times.

            The first indication he gets that the skirts still have power over him comes when the Doctor has him fixing the TARDIS, fiddling around with the various confusing little doodads that make up the machine. Amy’s standing above him, talking to the Doctor about God-knows-what, and she’s positioned perfectly so that Rory can see up her skirt, can see a bit of creamy thigh and the lace of her knickers, and he gets a little, well. Distracted.

           To make a long story short, he drops something that almost causes them to be stuck in the TARDIS for the rest of eternity, and the only way to fix it involves a lot of tedious running about and duplicating themselves.

           They get out of it, like they always do, the Doctor makes Amy put on trousers, and Rory thinks things are going to go back to normal.

           He’d forgotten that underestimating Amy is a fatal mistake.

***

            It’s a week later, and Rory is in the bowels of the TARDIS again. He’s a bit worried about causing another time paradox, but the Doctor has assured him that “even he” couldn’t muck this up.

             Rory’s used to the Doctor making little remarks like this, finds them more funny than insulting after knowing the Doctor for so long, and so he’s working cheerfully, tuning out most of the Doctor’s babble and listening only for the important bits.

            “There should be a thingy that looks a bit like a banana, Rory – and _ordinarily_ they don’t look like bananas at all, but who needs another little circular metal bit, right? The banana shape makes it _unique_ , and I do so love bananas. Did you know that there’s a planet where bananas and apples have switched shapes? It’s almost exactly like Earth, except the apples are all elongated and the bananas are round. It’s very difficult to peel a circle, you know, and -”

            “Will you get to the point, already?” Amy says, amused, as she comes out of the back area of the TARDIS to stand above where Rory is working.

            “What?” The Doctor asks, confused the way he only gets when one of his rants is interrupted. “Oh, right. Just pull the little banana-y bit down, then.”

            Rory does as he’s told, then looks up through the TARDIS’s glass floor.

            It’s a big mistake.

            When Amy had come out, Rory had noticed, vaguely, that she was wearing another skirt, but she had been far enough away that Rory hadn’t been able to see up it, so he didn’t pay much attention.

            Now, though, Amy has wandered over, again standing in just the right spot for Rory to see.

            And she’s not wearing any knickers.

            Ordinarily, Rory would just keep quiet and get back to his work, because he likes to finish the jobs he’s started, but then Amy looks down at him, smirk spread across her lovely face, and gives him a wink.

            Sod it.

            Rory crawls towards the stairs, quicker than he’s ever crawled before, goes over to Amy, and throws her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. Amy squeals and struggles, but she’s laughing, and Rory ignores the Doctor’s confused calls as he carries Amy towards their bedroom.

            He’s lucky that Amy likes to finish the jobs she’s started, as well.

           


End file.
